Bombertale
(Do not edit this page unless you ask permission! I have had 2 problems editing this page because someone else was! Same goes for adding characters, you must ask before doing it!) Bombertale is an AU (alternate universe) featuring the main cast as Bomberman-esque characters. All of the main characters are still around, and there are a few Bomberman characters around, such as Shirobon (White Bomber), Mighty Bomber, Sirius, etc. About the AU Bombertale is an AU of unknown origin, but it is known that upon it's creation, new characters started appearing in the Underground, with some taking up job positions, such as Mighty Bomber (Bomberman Jetters) becoming part of the Royal Guard, and Aobon (Blue Bomber from B-Daman Bakugaiden) helping Alphys as the Royal scientist. All of the main characters from Undertale have been made to resemble Bomberman, right down to the iconic ball antenna on their heads, but they still have their noticeable appearance traits, such as Frisk having a blue and purple stripped shirt, Alphys having a Lab Coat, and Sans wearing a blue sweater and black shorts. List of Main Characters * Frisk (Main Protagonist) * Bokina (Frisk's friend who falls in with her) * Blue-Erry & Cor Preta -submitted by Corly- (Mysterious mobians who travel to the Underground through unknown means, and unintentionally bringing various glitches and viruses) * Selena -another character submitted by Corly- (ERR_No character data found_) * Chara (Frisk's friend) * Sans (Papyrus's brother and Kiirobon's comedy partner) * Mighty Bomber (Member of the Royal Guard) * Shirobon (Mighty's Brother) * Aobon (Alphys' assistant) * Kiirobon -Yellow Bomber in the B-Daman Anime- (Sans' comedy partner) * Flowey (Main Antagonist) * Sirius -Bomberman 64 Main Antagonist- (Flowey's partner) * Akabon -Red Bomber from the B-Daman anime- (Toriel's friend and roommate) * Altair, Regulus, Artemis, and Orion -Mini Bosses from Bomberman 64- (The monsters that appear in the CORE) * Pommy -Species of Charabom- (Lives alongside the Temmies in Temmie Village) * Papyrus (Royal Guard in training) * Undyne (Leader of the Royal Guard) * Asgore (Ruler of the Underground) * Asriel (???) * Toriel (Former Queen of the Underground and Akabon's roommate in the Ruins) * Kurobon -Black Bomber in the B-Daman anime- (Mighty's Right Hand Man) * Pretty Bomber/Karaoke Bomber -Super Bomberman R- (Mettaton's Stage Partner and Backup Dancer) * Mettaton (The Underground's main Idol) * Gemmie (Ninja who likes hanging out with Sans) * Diru the Red Bomber (my Bomberman MOC that serves as a secret character that can be befriended and will appear in the ending) * Shadiko (A small shadow who vist Frisk in dreams not much is know about him) Plot The plot is pretty much the same as Undertale, but with more characters to befriend, and way more endings. The plot picks up after Frisk and Bokina fall into the Underground and are almost killed by Flowey and Sirius, but Akabon and Toriel manage to save them and lead them to the Ruins. Afterwards, the player can either enact a Genocide or a Neutral Route, which will be explained later in the page. Routes * Neutral Pacifist: This involves you befriending every single character you can, and ends with you battling Omega Flowey and Sirius. * No Mercy Route: This route is pretty much self-explanatory, as this route involves you showing, you guessed it, no mercy. This is simillar to the Genocide route, but doesn't involve you killing every single thing in the Underground. * True Pacifist: This route is activated after befriending Alphys and venturing through the True Lab, where Frisk encounters Sirius, and they battle. Afterwards, Sirius is befriended and appears in the ending. * Six Human Route: All the six human souls are now alive and are starting to either to show mercy or death, make sure all humans survive including Chara, Bokina and all the six souls without anyone dying. * Genocide Route: This route involves killing EVERYTHING in the Underground, starting with Toriel and Akabon, and ending with Sans and Shirobon. * AU City: More and more AU Sans from different worlds keep popping up and you need to bring them to their world, starting with Ink and Blueberry, and ending with Error and Reaper. * Twins Route: Two mysterious newcomers have arrived, and have unintentionally brought various glitches and virus' with them. The task in this route is to return the glitches and virus' before they destroy the entire Underground. All of the Possible Endings * Lone Wolf Ending: Make it through the story with Bokina without befriending anybody. * Neutral Pacifist: Make it through the story after befriending most of the main characters. * True Genocide Ending: Successfully make it through a Genocide Route by killing every single character in the Underground. * Dirty Traitor Ending: Kill all of the main characters possible through betrayal. * Sans Savior Ending: Make it through the AU City Route and save every AU Sans. * Sacrifice Ending: ??? * True Pacifist Ending: Make it through the story after befriending every single character in the Underground. * Secret Pacifist Ending: Complete the True Pacifist ending after discovering all of the secrets. * Soul Savior Ending: Manage to complete the Six Human Souls Route successfully without anyone dying. * Timeline Savior Ending: Successfully complete the Twins Route by returning the glitches and virus' to the void. Unique Functions * Dual Enemy battles: Some boss battles involve fighting two characters at once, such as Toriel and Akabon, Mettaton and Pretty/Karaoke Bomber, etc. * Multiple endings: Most of the routes include a plethora of endings to discover, and a multitude of outcomes. Gallery Article: Bombertale/Gallery Choose your own Adventure Link http://undertale-au.wikia.com/wiki/Bombertale_Chapter_1:_Fallen_Down Trivia * There have been pictures of Bombertale, but no wiki page whatsoever, as well as no relevent AU data. Until now! :D * I will be making a choose your own path series about this AU, and the First Chapter has been started! * I will also be making a RP Page soon, and the page where you can choose your character will be made soon! :D Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:WIP Category:AU Content